Overdose
by Zhang96
Summary: Sintiendo su cuerpo ceder ante el veneno mortal, que en lugar de matarlo. Le provocaba un exquisita sobredosis, llevándolo a sumergirse, en un mar de misterios.
1. Overdose

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo otro fic, aunque es bastante corto. Son 5 drabbles los que conformaran esta pequeña historia. Está inspirado en el álbum de Overdose (EXO) aunque no sea mi favorito, pero me dio inspiró. Así que, las frases del inicio y los títulos, son partes de las canciones del mini álbum. _

_Sé que debo continuar __**"Escape de la sumisión"**__ pero no pude resistirme a esta tentación .Además, hay actualización cada semana, así que si cumplo con mi trabajo (?)_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Overdose-**

Capítulo 1. Overdose

"_No matter how much more I drink, it will never be enough"_

.

.

.

Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmar cada uno de sus sentidos. Sentado en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, esperaba que sus demonios desaparecieran de una vez por todas. Recordando y tratando de negar aquella realidad, porque al final, era inverosímil. Algo que se clasificaría, como irreal y ficticio; en resumen, algo fuera de lo común y en un pasado, hubiera llamado _demente, _a aquel que apostará, que sucedería en su vida.

Sonrió un poco, tocándose el cabello y volviendo a la realidad para aceptarlo. Él, _Sasuke Uchiha_ se encontraba en un estado de_ sobredosis_, sintiendo como lo ahogaba lentamente, destruyéndolo. A cada latido quedando más y más débil, tratando de borrar esa sensación de la corriente que recorría su cuerpo, mientras el mundo lo miraba sin poder asimilarlo completamente _¿Tan difícil era?_

Parecía que sí, intentando todos los métodos que conocía, quiso detener su avance y así recuperar un poco de su ser, que había quedado en trance. Y debía admitir, que la desesperación estaba llegando a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Algunos le habían propuesto que _buscará a un doctor_, aunque no sería de mucha ayuda para lo que padecía, lo descarto inmediatamente.

Si nunca hubiera probado sus labios, todo hubiera cambiado. Sin embargo, no sé arrepentía de nada porque sabía que _ella_ también deseaba eso, más que nada. _Lo deseaba a él, lo tenía y ahora, lo lastimaba. _Lo aceptaba,_ dolía _más de lo que esperaba, aunque no lo admitiría en ningún momento. Pero era demasiado tarde y nada podía evitarlo.

Abrió los ojos, rindiéndose ante la realidad. Exhalando profundamente, aceptando el hecho de que no había marcha atrás y su veneno lo había atrapado, más allá de terminar un su vida, lo había convirtiendo en un adicto, de aquellos que deseaban rozar un poco el cielo antes de cualquier otra cosa y por eso, _la necesitaba. _

Y sin poder dar marcha atrás, debía reconocer lo que sucedía. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba sufriendo una _sobredosis _llamada: _Sakura Haruno._

_Y ahora, necesitaba un poco más. Aunque estaba consciente, de que nunca estaría, realmente satisfecho…._

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, es apenas el primer capítulo de este pequeño escrito, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto en todos los sentidos. Recuerden, son drabbles así que no serán muy largos. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	2. Moonlight

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo número 2. Está inspirado en el álbum de Overdose (EXO) aunque no sea mi favorito, pero me dio inspiró. Así que, las frases del inicio y los títulos, son partes de las canciones del mini álbum. _

_Ya se subió, el capítulo 15 de __**"Escape de la sumisión"**__ cuando terminen aquí, le pueden echar un vistaso. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Overdose-**

Capítulo 2. Moonlight

"_So baby hold on, I can't bear to look at you"_

.

.

.

Apretó sus manos, formando dos puños tratando de apartar su mirada. Después de rendirse ante lo inevitable, había decidió ir a buscarla nuevamente. Sin embargo, le sorprendió verla sentada en esa _banca_, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. Mientras los acompañaba la oscuridad de la noche, junto a un frío viento que soplaba meciendo sus cabellos. Oculto entre los grandes troncos, recordó nuevamente esa noche de su parte, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, rogando que no se marchara.

Sabía que debía_ detenerse_, olvidar ese momento que probó sus labios, al final de la guerra. Dejar que se hundiera en ese oscuro y solitario sueño, mientras ella partía. Pero no podía, reconociendo ahora, que observaba su mirada triste y lejana, estaban despertando en él ese instinto de protección. Salvar esa mirada cautiva y apasionada

Contradictorio, eran sus deseos y la razón. Alejarse de ella, ignorar el querer abrazarla. Evitar que su pasado oscuro, reflejado en sus orbes, seguramente se encontrara la luz de la luna. Un testigo de todas las tragedias humanas, que parecía tener una mirada triste cada vez que se alzaba. No deseaba contaminar ese corazón, se negaba rotundamente _a cortar sus alas_ después de ver que tanto había mejorado. Salvarlo en la dimensión de Kaguya…sentir sus miradas conectadas, olvidando al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, tampoco era ignorante de la felicidad que ella sentía cada vez que estaban cerca _¿cómo era posible que se olvidara de todo peligro? ¿Estaría cansada? _De ser así, debería apartarle un poco de su vida, aunque él no quería hacerlo, aceptando que también lo lastimaría.

—Sakura—llamó sin poder resistirlo al final. Analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y como lo miraba atentamente, para después regalarle una sonrisa llena de alegría. Llegó a su lado, sentándose cómodamente en la banca, luchando otra vez con sus demonios.

Quería permanecer ahí, y _escribir su historia_. Aunque sinceramente,_ no sabía como comenzar_…

_Además, de que ahora, ya no sabía que hacer con sus sobredosis _

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, es apenas el primer capítulo de este pequeño escrito, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto en todos los sentidos. Recuerden, son drabbles así que no serán muy largos. _

_Y tener cuenta: _

_A favor de la Campaña __**"Con voz y voto"**__, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"_

_¿Me van a tocar sentirme violada? Espero que no. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	3. Thunder

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo número 3. Está inspirado en el álbum de Overdose (EXO) aunque no sea mi favorito, pero me dio inspiró. Así que, las frases del inicio y los títulos, son partes de las canciones del mini álbum._

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Overdose-**

Capítulo 3. Thunder

"_You who has already gone far away, I want to hold you tight__"_

.

.

.

Los recuerdos, que parecían volverse dispersos poco a poco. Momentos felices que se asemejaban a un rayo de luz, en la eterna oscuridad. Sus demonios internos que pretendían consumir todo su pasado, volviéndolo un hermoso sueño, a una fantasía de niños que anhelaban tener el mundo entero, pero escasamente llegaban a satisfacer cada uno de sus caprichos. Y aunque a cada pasado, sintiera el sol contra su piel, provocaba que recordara la gran tormenta en su interior, fría y solitaria.

Habían transcurrido ya dos días desde que la encontró en la banca, después de sentarse junto a ella. La razón ganó sobre sus deseos, y se limito a callar. Admirándola secretamente, mientras la escuchaba hablar; dándose cuenta de que _ella parecía estar muy lejos de su realidad, más allá de algo normal, sublime_. Se podría considerar ese adjetivo, sin embargo aún dudaba de que fuera la palabra adecuada.

Pero fue un momento, que parecía marcar el futuro de ambos para siempre. Cuando se dio cuenta, que _el tiempo hizo que distancia entre ellos, se volviera más grande _y ese pequeño rayo de luz que se empezaba a formar, _desapareciera._ Una palabra que en su vida considero _"Matrimonio" _Aunque no era con él, claramente.

Una propuesta por la arena, para fortalecer más las relaciones, después de la guerra; la unión entre el Kazekage Sabakou No Gaara y la ninja-médico Haruno Sakura. _Arcaico_, si lo dejaban opinar al respecto. Quería hacer algo, en verdad lo deseaba a lo mejor; creyendo que _aún tenía posibilidad de volver al pasado, _y cambiar las cosas. Rió un poco, negando levemente con la cabeza al razonar que _se había atrasado como el sonido de un trueno. _Y_ ella había volado tan lejos, a un lugar que no podía alcanzar. _

Mientras abría la puerta de casa, se cruzó con su amigo, Naruto quien lo miraba con pena, acercándose a él, tomando su hombro y confirmándolo

—_Parece que ya es muy tarde, teme. _

A lo mejor tenía razón, pero su orgullo, le decía que debía hacer algo y mucho más de retenerlo en ese momento, lo motivaba.

_Tenía que cruzar esa diferencia y hacerle recordar el comienzo que tuvieron juntos._

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_¿Qué les pareció? Bueno les recuerdo que ya voy por el 3 capítulo ¿cómo creen que terminará? les ha gustado, o creen que esta muy soso..._

_Y tener cuenta: _

_A favor de la Campaña __**"Con voz y voto"**__, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"_

_¿Me van a tocar sentirme violada? Espero que no. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	4. Run

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo número 4. Está inspirado en el álbum de Overdose (EXO) aunque no sea mi favorito. Así que, las frases del inicio y los títulos, son partes de las canciones del mini álbum. _

_La verdad, no sabía que escribiría en este capítulo, sin embargo me salió más largo que los otros tres previos. Espero les guste._

_¡Gracias por sus lecturas, reviews, follows y favoritos!_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Overdose-**

Capítulo 4. Run

"_Dime que no estoy soñando, que entiendes todo, dime que soy el único"_

.

.

.

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo los últimos rayos de sol acariciar sus mejillas, al igual que el viento de esa tarde. Cerró los ojos, formando una sonrisa triste mientras se recostaba en el árbol. Lo más seguro, es que en ese momento, los tambores junto a los colores adornaran toda la aldea, niños corriendo y riendo de aquí para allá, música alegre y la nueva pareja, celebrando.

Juraría, por todo su difunto clan. Que su estado actual parecía algo inverosímil, hasta podría clasificarse como fingido, por aquellos que no lo conocían realmente. Había fallado, llegado el momento su orgullo no tuvo la suficiente fiereza para hacerlo actuar. _Cobarde _le había llamado Naruto por lo bajo, mientras se levantaba de su lugar, lejos de la pareja, aunque tuvieran lugares preferenciales, en primera fila y retirarse, nadie lo miro a excepción de su rubio amigo.

Aceptaba que encontró muchas ocasiones para actuar, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo al verla tan feliz, no obstante, le dolía que no fuera por él. Disimulándolo muy bien, con sus comentarios habituales aunque no podía evitar, mirarle de vez en cuando ya que _ella_ era _el personaje principal de su historia, el veneno que no pudo dejar_ y lo él cual, lo mataría definitivamente por no poder tenerlo más. Pero era el destino que había elegido y no había marcha atrás.

_Rindiéndose ante lo inevitable._

—_Sasuke-kun_—escuchó el llamado de su nombre, seguramente estaba alucinando pensó ignorando la voz, tomando una mejor posición en la rama viendo los pájaros pasar.

_Sasuke-kun, _dijeron nuevamente, en esta ocasión con un tono de preocupación. Definitivamente, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, nunca se había resignado a nada y ahora que lo hacía, parecía una treta para que recordara lo que perdió.

—Sasuke-kun, eres un idiota—murmuraron mucho más cerca de él, levantando su cabeza encontró la fuente de la repentina sombra, además de la voz. Una joven de cabellos rosas, mejillas sonrojadas y grandes ojos de color verde, le miraban con preocupación— ¿Por qué no respondes?—preguntó la chica, sentándose en la rama.

— ¿No deberías estar con el Kazekage?—ignoró la pregunta de la chica, mientras la veía encogerse de hombros, con un leve sonrojo.

—Huí—contestó, mirándolo fijamente formando una sonrisa. Aunque él, parecía totalmente desconcertado, esperando a que siguiera y aclarara sus dudas—.Gaara tampoco quería casarse y sabía que yo tampoco, así que lo anulamos.

No respondió, limitándose a mirarla. Notando como poco a poco la calma recorría nuevamente su cuerpo, además de sentir el veneno penetrando en cada poro de su piel, seguramente se salvaría y estaba más que seguro, a nada de ganar sobre sus demonios.

—_Corramos juntos por amor, quiero que cerremos nuestros ojos y me rodees con tus brazos_—susurró suevamente Sakura, acercándose a él; rozando sus brazos, junto a sus miradas conectadas— ¿Lo harás Sasuke-kun?—preguntó, acariciando su mejilla derecha. Formando un silencio entre ambos.

_¿Qué haría?_ Pensó, cuando la vio alejarse lentamente, mientras sus ojos verdes se empezaban a poner aguados. _Idiota_ se recriminó mentalmente, cuando separó sus labios, pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada; estiró el brazo para tomarla fuertemente de la mano y arrastrarla hasta su pecho, abrazándola. Escuchando el gemido de sorpresa, seguido de cómo ella se aferraba a él también.

Aplicando un poco más de fuerza_, esperando a que no fuera un sueño, anhelando que ella entendiera todo, diciéndole que él, Sasuke Uchiha es el único para ella. _

_Porqué para él, ella lo era todo…_

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

_._

_¿Qué les pareció? Esta parte ¿pensaron que en verdad se iba a casar? O ¿no? Bueno, ya en el próximo capítulo termina todo, es bastante corto._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense _


	5. Love, love, love

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola! Último capítulo, a qué es un poco triste. Pero bueno, aún hay muchas historias que inventar antes de que se terminé Naruto-A nueve capítulo, o eso rumorean-__Está inspirado en el álbum de Overdose (EXO) aunque no sea mi favorito, pero me dio inspiró. Así que, las frases del inicio y los títulos, son partes de las canciones del mini álbum._

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Overdose-**

Capítulo 5. Love, love, love

"_You looking at me, me looking at you__"_

.

.

.

Momentos que parecían irreales, palabras que se asemejaban a un discurso bien planteado para convencer. Sin embargo, era todo real aunque muchos no lo creyeran, se sentía feliz finalmente._ Asustando de _cerrar los ojos, y _perderle en un segundo; _se había quedado estático en su lugar, esperando que no fuera alguno de eso otros viles sueños.

Una simple jugarreta de sus anhelos, esperando que desfalleciera al darse cuenta de que todo era una gran mentira. Tanto que había deseado alcanzar con sus manos, por fin estaban en ellas, sosteniendo firmemente la causa de su primera _sobredosis, _que no negaba, eran indispensables para su vida.

Conectando sus ojos, después de analizar y sentir su calor, _aún no podía creerlo, había pensado que era sólo una imagen irreal, _que se podría evaporar entre sus dedos. Pero ahí estaban, mirándose como esa vez en el desierto, sólo que la única diferencia en esta ocasión, se encontraba en _si entendía su corazón _el cuál, previamente se encontraba preso de una oscuridad. Sin embargo, a esas alturas _ya era completamente imposible _y juraría que _la luz, _llenó cada uno de esos rincones, un destello tan fuerte que algunos, le llamaban_ amor, _lo aceptaba_ ya no podía escapar del él._

_No podía hacerlo, aunque deseará. Era el veneno mortal, que terminaría de matarlo. _

Admitiendo, que nunca fue bueno con las palabras y mucho menos, con las acciones. Esperó pacientemente a que _ella_, aprendiera a leerlo. Olvidándose, de que hace ya mucho, lo había hecho. Y deseaba saber si _¿se quedaría con él?_

Ya que en el _momento en que cruce la línea, no se permitía volver atrás. _Al igual que años atrás, en esa noche, junto a esa banca. Por más que su mejor amigo, fuera el Hogake, su conciencia no se permitía abiertamente, permanecer en Konoha. Sólo que en ese momento, quería que fuera junto a la promesa, tomándole la palabra a la chica de cabellos rosa, que aún se debatía en su ser, la opción de elegir.

—Siempre, _Sasuke-kun_—la escuchó murmurar, tomando con más fuerza su mano. Sería un nuevo comienzo, y volverían sólo cuando estuviera preparado. _"Siempre los esperaré, el equipo siete vivirá como la voluntad de fuego"_ recordó las palabras de su amigo rubio, nuevo Hogake de la hoja, Naruto Uzumaki mientras sonreía, antes de empezar a caminar y buscar su futuro, _juntos._

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

_._

_¿Qué les pareció? Como vieron/leyeron sé termino "Overdose", cinco capítulo con drabbles ¿les gustó? ¿Cuál fue su favorito? En lo personal, el segundo: Moonlight, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que este pequeño fic, le haya sido de su agrado, tanto como para mí. Es triste que termines de escribir, pero a la vez se siente una alegría el saber, que concluiste uno de tus trabajos. _

_Los invito a pasarse, por el capítulo 16 de __**"Escape de la sumisión"**__ el cual, dentro de poco también llegará a su fin, la guerra esta a punto de comenzar ¿qué sucederá con nuestros protagonistas? Es un __**SasuSaku. **__Los espero también, por esos lados. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_Cuídense, nos vemos en un próximo fic. _


End file.
